Destined Rematch: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha
Reunion Seireitou Hyuga had sent a clone to ask Ryun Uchiha for a rematch, and they could face each other in the Land of Mountains, the location of their first fight. Seireitou, already there, sits on a tree, waiting for Ryun to show up. Ryun appeared in a nearby tree, "Yo!" "Hey Ryun, its been awhile, i hope you've trained, my abilities have gone through the roof, you might die if your not careful, my friend" said Seireitou, smiling. Ryun made a gesture with his hand, "Protective Ward." Then he gestured at Seireitou, "Lets begin." "Very well, lets go" said Seireitou as he disappeared and 100 seireitous instantly appear in front of Ryun, all using "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!", burning Ryun alive. Ryun reappeared, the fire being blown away by his newest jutsu, "Heavenly Spin!!!!" Then Ryun rushed forward and kicked Seireitou into a nearby tree. The Fight Begins The clone poofed and the other clones attacked Ryun with Taijutsu attacks. Thanks to Ryun's Protective Ward, he could sense the clones, it took less than a few seconds to destroy them all with basic Taijutsu. Ryun grinned, "Prepare Seireitou." he said pointing to Seireitou, then he launched himself into the air and kicked the real Seireitou. The clone blew up and the real seireitou appeared behind Ryun. "You should know that im not easy to find" said seireitou. Ryun looked around him to see 4 symbols around him, each being a japanese symbol of the 4 cardenal directions. "I hope you like my surpise, Limelight!!" yelled seireitou as before ryun had a chance to think, the lightning covered Ryun and blew him to shreds. Seireitou believed he had won, until Itachi Uchiha's head appeared out of his shoulder, "Why didn't you bring me back Seireitou? Itachi asked. Ryun's laughter came from all directions, "Welcome Seireitou, to one of my new Genjutsu. This is it's first stage!" Itachi then, by controlling Seireitou's hand, began to strangle Seireitou. Seireitou, not happy, "How dare you show me Itachi's face, that... that traitor!!!" seireitou anger broke the genjutsu because of extreme emotion. "Itachi.... and i..... are... are" said seireitou, and then threw multiple kunais at Ryun. Ryun laughed as he defelected the kunai due to his Protective Ward. Then he quoted Itachi, "Hmm, heh, thats all you have, is it, Seireitou? Heh, if thats all you have, theres no need for my Sharingan anyway."" Ryun the punched Seireitou in the gut. Seireitou regained his inner calmness, "Im over i, but its time to be serious, its time for my new technique, Marishaten!" said seireitou as he was covered ina glowing light and shot energy blasts towards Ryun, each having a hottness of 20,000 Kelvins. Ryun absorbed the energy from the blasts in his Protective Ward, "Idiot, pure Ninjutsu is virtually useless on me." Ryun then began beating Seireitou up, "Heh, no wonder Itachi left. You didn't have it in you to save him. And now he's dead, all because you failed." With that Ryun kicked Seireitou into another tree. Seireitou thought back to his conversation with Minato, "If being smarter means giving up on your friends, then ill remain an idiot my entire life! Im going after him, and if Akatsuki gets in the way, ill take them down one by one!". Seireitou thought, "Thats right, i did fail, but, one is clear, you and i..." Seireitou thinks back to what itachi said before Seireitou blanked out, "Seireitou, its true... you and i.... did.... at some point.... did become friends." said Itachi. "thats right, you and i, ARE FIRENDS, no matter what happened between us, we did become friends, and i will avenge you!" thought Seireitou. Seireitou came back to the fight, "Ryun, your right, its my fault, but, Itachi wouldnt want me beating myself up about it", "ill prove it when Itachi acnoleged me at the Valley of the End, by beating you!" yelled seireitou as he activated his Sharingan. "Come, Ryun" The Main Event Ryun had a half smile on his face, "Don't get worked up Seireitou, I haven't even began to show you my capabilities." Ryun flicked around and slammed his fist into Seireitou's face. Then he proceeded to drop kick him. "Admit it Seireitou, you just can use that Sharingan as well as a natural born Uchiha can. You're a fake." Seireitou grabbed Ryun's foot and threw him. Seireitou starts dashing all over the area, kicking Ryun all over the area, into trees, hills and even the sky finally and the final strick was a Rasengan. "This sharingan once belonged to Itachi, its the only thing i have to remember him by, and i use as a weapon that defends our bond, as friends, what do you know, HUH! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY PAIN, I WAS ALL ALONE, NO FATHER, NO MOTHER, EVEN MY CLAN HATED ME, WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THE TRUE MEANING OF HATE AND PAIN!!..... but i will teach you the true meaning of death" said Seireitou as he went into Shukai and charged with Kokuho. The body that Seireitou had beat up turned into crows. Ryun appeared far from Seireitou, "Hmph..I know pain. Itachi was a murderer, my family was annihilated by him. YOU HAVE NO BOND WITH ITACHI!!!!" Ryun began to laugh. Then the Kokuho came. "Heavenly Spin" he said deflecting it. A Shadow Clone Ryun then appeared behind Seireitou, "Crystal Sphere" it said as the attack shreaded Seireitou's stomach. The clone disappeared and the real seireitou grabbed Ryun's neck, "Your wrong, he and i shared a bond that could never be understood by the likes of you". Seireitou then activated Marishaten once more and sent all the 20,000 Kelvins energy towards Ryun, which burned him to ashes. "Itachi and I, though different as we were.... are friends, and that will never change, no matter what you say" said Seireitou as his aura started to grow more and more brightly. The real Ryun stepped out from the woods, "You must be loving my Crow Clone Technique, eh, Seireitou?" Ryun mocked. "Some friend you were." He continued to mock Seireitou's and Itachi's friendship. "I haven't even used my Sharingan yet." Ryun pointed at Seireitou, "Come." "Ryun, your underestimating me, tuh tuh" said seireitou as he shook his finger and he also burst into crows. "Fighting me with genjutsu, that was the biggest mistake you made" said Seireitou, his voice coming from all over. Ryun sighed, "You are different Seireitou, thats for sure." Ryun used the Ten Tails to disturb his chakra enough to break Seireitou's Genjutsu immediately. "You cannot beat me with Genin level pranks." Ryun turned and kneed Seireitou in the chin. The clone, again, poofed away. "I told you, your just ensuring your own defeat" said seireitou, as he kicked Ryun to the sky and came up to him and used Primary Lotus! Ryun dropped to the floor and burst into crows. "Tuh, fell for it" said seireitou as he smiled. Ryun stared at Seireitou, "I knew Rock Lee once, that move is Genin trickery. You can do better Seireitou." Ryun decked Seireitou. "And to think I've only had to use Genjutsu so far. Heh, heh, Itachi would be ashamed of you." "heh" said seireitou as he also said "I REJECT", and the genjutsu vanished and the real Ryun appeared. "The trap has been set, your defeat is assured" said seireitou as he released Shukai. "I dont need Shukai for this, after all, all your using, corection, was using is illusions, you havent improved, this rematch is pointless" said seireitou as he sat down. Confrontation "Weakling." Ryun said. activating his Sharingan, "If you want a real battle then stop pouting and Come!" Seireitou yawned, "well, fine, but i hope youve accually gotten stronger". Seireitou got up and activated his Byakugan. Seireitou activated his "Fire style: Tiger Fire explosion" and it hit Ryun. Seireitou then disappeared. Then he reappeared as 200 clones, all surounding Ryun. "Come on Ryun, wheres the "new stuff" youve learned, LETS SEE IT! Again the clone Ryun burst. "Hmph...I thought you might have learned something already..well here we go again Seireitou." He again used basic Taijutsu to destroy all the clones. Ryun smiled, "Seireitou you have no idea how strong I've become!" he thought. "Ephemeral" he thought, and then he was gone with the flock of crows. His voice came from all around again, "This jutsu is a Bloodline Trait unique to Itachi and I only. There is no escape and not even your Rejection of Fate can break it." Seireitou smiled, "i fought Itachi many times, you think i dont know how to break his jutsu?". Well, you aparently dont understand the power of Rejection of Fate, said seireitou as he also said "I REJECT". "Now, is illusions all you know, come on, if this is all you know, then what i learned in the God Realm has no need to be used. ""You should not judge by what you see on the outside, for example you have mistaken me for a patient man." he said quoting Itachi again. He bit his thumb and slammed his palm to the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" he shouted as he appeared on top of Nagashi's head. "Your right though. No more illusions for now. Lets see how strong you've become Seireitou. Ninjutsu Clash "There you go, on and on about Itachi, you mock me about not helping him and how its my fault he died..... well, what about you, where were you on the night of the massacure, where were you on the night of kyuubi's attack, and where were you when Sasuke killed Itachi.... face it, your no different then me, but talk is cheap so let us continue our fight" said Seireitou as he used Summoning Jutsu to summon Gamabunta. "Who summoned me!" yelled Gamabunta. "Long time no see, gama!... but no time to catch up, i need your assistance" said Seireitou. "Ah Seireitou, hello, and of cource ill help" said gamabunta as he drew his dagger. "LETS GO, RYUN!" said Seireitou happily For the first time in two months, Ryun was happy again, he didn't want to admit it, but Seireitou was becoming his friend. "To answer you, I was nine on the night of the massacure and Itachi and Madara saved me, I was with Tora on the night the Kyuubi attacked, I was only a few months old then though. Also...Itachi is alive! Sasuke revived him and he lives and hails as the Shodai Yamakage!" With that Nagashi wrapped around Gamabunta and spewed snake venom at Seireitou. Both Gamabunta and Seireitou instantly vanished, "Ha, remember Ryun, gamabunta and i have "fused" in a sage arts sense. We act as one" said seireitou Gamabunta attacked with his blade and seireitou covered with lightning chakra, which sliced through Nagashi thus paralyzing him and seireitou jumped off and punched ryun in the face and nailed him with a rasengan, blowing him off of Nagashi. Ryun had used his Protective Ward to slow Seireitou's move, thus causing less damage. Ryun then summoned Manda. "Fire Release: Burning Snakes Venom!" Seireitou, using his sharingan, dodges the attack. "Nice move, but not enough" said Seireitou. "Its time to show you my new mode" said seireitou as he started to glow brightly, "I call this Solar Mode, while useing this, im invicible" said seireitou as the flames of Manda's attacked backfired and flew towards Ryun. "Heavenly Spin!" He shouted blowing the flames away. Manda then bit Gamabunta, causing the giant toad to go back to the Toad Mountain. He then dispelled Manda and stood to face Seireitou. "Thanks, i was planning to send him back but you saved me the trouble" said seireitou. "Well, dont think that youve seen solar mode's power yet. Seireitou continued to glow and summoned 5 clones and sent 3 of them in, all holding a rasengan. Ryun folded his arms, "Shadow Clone Technique." Ryun also summoned 5 clones, 3 charge forward with "Crystal Sphere" Smoke covered the field, "Ha, you fell for it" said seireitou as the smoke changed into bladed cherry blossoms and shreded both the other clone and the real Ryun to pieces. "I hope you liked my Konohana jutsu, its kinda new." said seireitou as he smiled alittle. From Ryun's shredded body came a new one. Ryun stood and said, "I hope you like my version of Orochimaru's Oral Rebirth Technique." His fist glowed a blue color, "I think you know this move since it is your wifes'! Strong Arm Technique!!" Ryun slammed his fist into Seireitou's face braking his bones easily. The clone poofed away, and seireitou spoke "Are you that stupid, for instance, that oral rebirth jutsu takes alot of chakra to use, and it was all for naught, why?......... in cause you havent noticed yet,... MY BLOSSOMS ARE STILL HERE!" said seireitou as the blossoms drove through Ryun once again, shredding his body. Ryun dispersed into crows and appeared on a nearby tree. Ryun slowly began to close his eyes, "Let me show you, why the name Uchiha is so feared...ETERNAL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN" he shouted activating his Mangekyo. "Amaterasu!" he said as he burnt up the blossoms. The Power of the Eternal Mangekyou and the Eternal Bankakyou "Ah, that again, i remember that jutsu from when i defeated Madara" said seireitou as he activated Eternal Bankakyou Byakugan, now let me show you why Hyuga is respected in this world, and why everyone wants these eyes! yelled seireitou. Ryun laughed and jabbed Seireitou with his finger, "Those eyes, cannot see what mine has made so clear..." He kicked Seireitou "...Your demise!" The kick went through seireitou, as if he was a ghost. "hahahahahaha!!!!!..... dont you get it, these eyes go beyond what you see, what i see is a tombstone, with the name "Ryun Uchiha" on it." said seireitou used Izanagi to blast Ryun with undodgable lightning, and one of seireitou's eye circles glowed a faint green. Ryun appeared dead..until his voice emerged from everywhere again. Itachi appeared in front of Seireitou, "Hello Seireitou, long time no see. You aren't strong enough yet. This Ephemeral is too strong isn't it. You've failed me you fake. You never were my friend. I have severed my bond with you..." At that moment Sasuke appeared and cut Itachi in two, "Hahahaha, you never could stop Itachi Seireitou" he said. Seireitou laughed and blasted both itachi and sasuke with Izanagi, "I told you ryun, the bond between me and Itachi.... cant be broken, even if we arent friends, a bond will stay, as a friend, as a wall to overcome, and as a reminder to protect". "Its when you protect something you love, that the true strength of the shiobi emerges!" said seireitou as he dispelled the illusion by using his rejection powers. Ryun froze, for a split moment Ryun used Genjutsu to show Seireitou a moment in his past he would never forget: "Not long after I joined Akatsuki, Tora's friends converged on us. They told me that he could never be my friend, and that he like them more. Of course, like your bond with Itachi, I tried to defend mine with Tora. I slaughtered them in cold blood, because no one would take Tora from me. They returned to the fight, Ryun glanced at Seireitou, "Amaterasu" Seireitou dodged and went up close to Ryun and used genjutsu to show him a memory from long ago: "When i saw Itachi, after he killed those uchihas, he looked guilty and ran. i followed him to the valley of the end, and he told me he was cutting his bonds with me.... but whne i passed out, he said something, something i remembered all my life: "We did at some point become friends, and that will always be true.... seireitou" They returned to the fight, and seireitou made his cherry blossoms attacked ryun and sever his body to pieces. Ryun had used Susanoo to protect himself. He sighed again, "There is an eye technique that only I posses...let me show you the Master Sharingan." Ryun's eyes transformed, he was near unstoppable now. Seireitou laughed and said "well, i guess i need to show you mine too" he said laughing. A New Power "Well, its time to unveil my new ability as well" said seireitou. he grew 4 large energy wings on his back and muttered the words "Kojiki". The life in the plants were fading away and Ryun started to feel weakened. "This technique draws the life force and energy from every living being in this universe and sends it to me, which i can use as power" said seireitou, "right now, just call me GOD SEIREITOU!, "hahahah!!!!!!!" Ryun didn't even blink, he was completely unimpressed, "Kitjutsu: Thunder Realm" he said and tossed Seireitou in and sealed the dimension shut. Seireitou appeared right in front of Ryun, "Hahahahaha, you think that will work?" said seireitou. seireitou drew energy and made it into a physical form, which became Tora Uchiha. "hahahahah!!! and dont think this is an illusion because... IT ISNT!" said seireitou as the Tora attcaked Ryun. Tora vs Ryun? Ryun glanced at the incoming Tora. Ryun's new Sharingan showed it wasn't the real Tora. The fake Tora punched at Ryun by Ryun's new Sharingan ability, Seishin Seishi took control of it. The fake Tora and Ryun faced Seireitou. "This is my jutsu, thank you though for bringing my cousin here. I swear you will regret it." Tora weaved a few signs then drew the attack. "Wakahiru!!!" an incinerated Seireitou. Wakahiru hit seireitou's barrier and disappeared, leaving not even a scratch on the barrier or seireitou. Seireitou smiled, "all part of the plan to get tora close to you, now..... explode!!" yelled seireitou as tora exploded and burned Ryun with heat over 1,000,0000 kelvins, incinerating even the great defences that ryun possesses. The Real Power of the Gods Ryun again was standing when the the smoke cleared, arms still folded, his Supreme Chakra Shield had instantly protected him. It was an ability that awakened with his Master Sharingan. Ryun's eyes bore into Seireitou, his facial expression revealed that he was getting bored. "tuh, those pesky eyes, well i know what to do" said seireitou as he used Gedo Mark: Seal to disable ryun's master sharingan. "now what will you do without your precious eyes?" said seireitou mockingly. Ryun smiled, "Ninja Art: Seal Release Technique" Ryun's Sharingan returned to his eyes. "Idiot...not only have I been training but I invented this technique to remove any seal, say what you like, you can't stop a true heir to Uchiha." "true, but what if this happens" said seireitou as he went close to ryun with shunpo and took some of the blood from ryun's wounds. seireitou spread the blood over his whole hand and said "Genetic jutsu: DNA addition" and cut himself and infused the blood within himself. He closed his eyes and opened them, showing a set of eyes the same as ryun's. "Well youve heard the term, fight fire with fire, right?" said seireitou. The Fight Deepens Ryun laughed, "I knew you would do that, however because you are not within my immediate family, that Sharingan will cause to go blind in one hour. It is a Kekkai Genkai that was never meant to be transplanted and you will suffer the effects." Ryun knew he could win, it appeared Seireitou was becoming desperate, but he wasn't about to take chances. "Strong Arm Technique!!!" Ryun shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground. The ground below Seireitou caved in and revealed a small cavern, with a river running through it. Ryun and Seireitou jumped on top of the water and turned to face each other. "Like i said, dont underestimate my abilities" said seireitou as his master sharingan diasappeared. "I put those eyes in, dot you think i know how to take them out?" said seireitou. "But in the end, that sharingan takes up chakra, alot of chakra to use, right? said seireitou Seireitou activated "Kojiki" once more and used Summoning Technique to summon the Thousand Tailed Fox. "Whats up, seireitou, need me for something?" said the thousand tailed. "Yeah, ryun is even stronger then before but togethor can, no, will beat him" said seireitou smiling as they charged into Ryun with Kokuho. Ryun smiled, "No, that Sharingan takes a lot of chakra for those who aren't Uchiha." Ryun closed his left eye, "Immortal Phoenix Amaterasu!" he said annihilating the Kokuho. Seireitou and the Thousand Tailed disappeared and attaclked from above with Kokuho. As ryun was about to strike back and block the Kokuho, seireitou flashed infront of ryun too quick to anticipate and used Holy Rasengan! directly on ryun, which sent him flying backwards and the kokuho also nailed a hit on ryun. Susano'o again appeared. "Foolish, Seireitou, You babble on, but your overestimating your abilities, and you have no idea of the depth of mine, which is why you're crawling right now." Ryun smirked. Ryun struck the Thousand Tailed Fox and disturbed his chakra, sending him back to the Kitsune Realm, "That old coot can never save you." The Thousand Tailed appeared above ryun once again and struck him with close range Kokuho. "Yeah, he doesnt like to be called old" said seireitou. "Besides, with my Kojiki technique being in use, this planet's and your viltality, life source, and energy are drained from those sorces and transfered to me" said seireitou as he went up close to see the Susanoo. "So, this is your ultimate defense?" said seireitou as he went back. "So you have such little trust in your own abilities that you need to hide behind that shield, pathetic, the uchiha would frown at you" said seireitou smiling. "The Clan, the Clan" said the real Ryun after his clone was destroyed by the Thousand Tails, "They clung to their clan and their name...but you are just as narcissistic and arrogant as them, you fear what you don't understand. Pure Idiocy!!!" Ryun glanced at the Thousand Tails, Now witness Susano'o's Totsuka no Tsurugi" and with that the Totsuka stabbed the Thousand Tails forever sealing it in an everlasting Genjutsu (just like Orochimaru). The Thousand Tailed fox disappeared and seireitou faced ryun. "Well, susanoo, Itachi was better at it" said seireitou as he attacked ryun with rasengan. "Susanoo takes alot of chakra, mortally weakening its user, but it does have weakness, small but its still their." said seireitou as he landed rasengan on the susanoo and activated Neo Chidori. "Susanoo, after being attacked, has a small interval where its defense weakens and i can go through it, said seireitou as he ran though it and attacked the real ryun with Neo Chidori! The Ultimate Fight Continues... Ryun then revealed his ultimate defense, "Ultimate Susano'o!!! This Susano'o is the perfected version, without the drawback of the previous version." Ryun then charged his Ultimate Attack, "Giant Crystal Sphere!!" the giant attack shredded Seireitou completely. The clone disappeared and seireitou appeared in front of ryun. "Well, isnt this a sight, the perfected susanoo, well, im in for a fight" said seireitou as he sent 5 clones in, each holding a Holy Rasengan. Ryun, felt the the clones coming thanks to his, Protective Ward. "I can see my victory is at hand." Ryun said laughing. "Kage Bunshin, Shadow Clone Technique." 5 clones came forth using "Giant Crystal Sphere!" Seireitou activated Raijuu and destroyed all the clones and Raijuu continued to attack Ryun. Ryun had faced Raijuu before and was not afraid, "Here is Susano'o's Yata Mirror, which can reflect any attack. Eat your own Raijuu." he said as Raijuu was reflected and struck Seireitou. With a flick of his hand, he instantly controled Raijuu. "Raijuu listens only to me, no mirror can make him turn on his master" said seireitou. Raijuu atacked ryun, but this time, raijuu circled around ryun. "Now EXPLODE!" said seireitou as raijuu exploded, releasing the energy of 1000000 kelvins of heat, which is enough to burn off even the great susanoo. "Something tells me your getting desperate" Ryun said. As the Ultimate Chakra Shield again appeared. "Your getting sloppy Seireitou." "Amaterasu" "I am... or you are?" said seireitou as another seireitou attacked ryun at the shield's blind spot with Katon: Hidama Rasengan! and it hit ryun, burning shreding his stomach. "Fell for it!" laughed Ryun as he replaced himself with a log. Ryun then revealed that he had copied one of Seireitou's earlier moves, and using a mass of Ten Tails chakra created a real clone of Itachi Uchiha. "Now Itachi and I shall fight you!" "Tuh, you fell for it, i knew you would do that, thatis why i have this" said seireitou as he used Gedo Mark: Confusion to control the fake Itachi and made it attack Ryun with Amatersu, then the Itachi burst into crows. Ryun broke Itachi's Genjutsu and preformed Ninja Art: Seal Release Technique to undo Seireitou's Seal. Then the fake Itachi re-activated it's Mangekyo Sharingan and placed Seireitou in the Tsukuyomi dream realm. For three days in the illusion Seireitou was tortured, and when he returned to the real world, Itachi and Ryun had made 100 Shadow Clones each. Seireitou was showing no reaction to the Tsukuyomi because it was a clone. The Real Seireitou attacked Itachi with Holy Rasengan, which caused it to disappear. "I told you already, if you plan to use Itachi's powers in this, youll just mark your own defeat" said seireitou. "Now, its time for me to activate the jutsu that ive been holding back, awaken, Yasakani no Magatama!!" yelled Seireitou as he started to take a ghostly form and a glowing necklace of jewels appeared on his neck. "HAHAHA, in this form, i truly am the definition of invincible" saide seireitou as he faced Ryun in seireitou's ghostly and unusual form. The Three Treasures Reunite Ryun looked at Seireitou still unfazed. "You don't think things through do you?" Ryun said and flicked his Susano'o into existence. "You have yet to see my most powerful and secret technique, and worst of all for you is...you cannot stop me from using it..." Seireitou shook his finger. "I told you, while im using this technique, niether physical or spiritual things can touch me, including chakra or jutsus..... but my jutsus can still touch you." said seireitou as he used Raijuu towards Ryun and made it explode once more to release great heat energy. "Hahahah!!!!" Ryun laughed, "I know what your technique does! And mine can reverse it!!! Do you want to know why??! Because while training under Shodai Yamakage, he told me it would!!" Ryun flipped the Tiger Hand Seal, "Forbidden Art: Sharingan Realm!!! Genjutsu Form!!" Ryun laughed once more as the physical, spiritual, and anything in between was engulfed in his mighty Genjutsu. "Prepare to die Seireitou." "Foolish, desparate Ryun, didnt Itachi tell you that the sharingan i possess came from him?" said seireitou as he also used "Forbidden Art: Sharingan Realm", Ninjutsu Form. Which protected Seireitou from the power of genjutsu form. "He did indeed." said a voice from the trees. Itachi Uchiha, the real one, stood on a branch. "Sorry to interrupt Ryun, but I just had to see this. Now show him the true power of Uchiha and the Sharingan Realm." Ryun looked at Seireitou, "Your still in my Genjutsu, I'll just wait 'till your chakra expires, and it will, very soon if you don't release it." "Hello.... Itachi, its been a while" said seireitou. "Your illusions dont scare me, Ryun, its pointless, i know death, and am not afraid to to fight it and challenge it" said seireitou as he broke through the seemingly "invincible" genjutsu. "Now, its my turn to show you something..... and you too, Itachi" said seireitou. His eyes turned into rinnegan, but something was different, mangekyou sharingan characteristics were added on to it. "Now, SUMMONING JUTSU!" yelled seireitou. The smoke cleared and 9 ninja stood facing Ryun, each wearing the same clothing as seireitou and all holding the same eyes. "Now, lets see how you fare against my Kyudou no Seireitou! The Legendary Doujutsus collide 's Mangekyou Kagegan]] The bodies faced Ryun, each giving the appearance of someone from seireitou's past. Ryun stared at one of them that looked like Itachi. "And the best part is, they all possess the same power and abilities as their original counterparts". "Hey, Itachi, mind giving me a hand?" Ryun asked. Itachi hopped down from the branch, "Fine, but only because there is more of him" Then Ryun turned to Seireitou, "Cool, I used to have the Six Path's and the Rin'negan, but my Eternal Mangekyo sealed it up. Itachi and Ryun then vanished into the forest, the real fight had just begun. "hehehe.... HAHAHAHAHA!!!" said seireitou as the Madara-seireitou used Amaterasu to burn down the whole forest, with Ryun and Itachi in it. He then used the Haizo-Seireitou to scope the area for signs of Itachi and/or Ryun. Itachi appeared right in front Seireitou, and flicked his hair back, "Your different Seireitou, your stronger..." He activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. And with that 20 Itachi's appeared all began Taijutsu with the many Seireitou's. Seireitou used the pein-seireitou to use Shinra Tensei to push away the clones of itachi and the itachi-seireitou destroyed all the clones with amaterasu. The real one appeared and the madara-seireitou used Susano'o. It hit Itachi and and sliced him away to a forever, blissful genjutsu for eternity. "Do think I did not plan for this, Seireitou?" Itachi said revealing the whole thing since Ryun and Itachi had disappeared to be one of Itachi's Genjutsu. At that moment Ryun jumped out from underground and hit Madara-Seireitou with Giant Crystal Sphere cutting it in two and then he hopped over and joined Itachi. At that moment, the madara-seireitou ambushed both itachi and ryun with amaterasu. "There is so much about the kagegan that you have no idea about, hahahaha!!" said seireitou. They were able to barly dodge it, and then, the pein-seireitou used shinra tensei again to lure both itachi and ryun towards him and seireitou, along with the minato-seireitou attacked both of them with Chou Oodama Rasengan!! Itachi didn't even open his eyes, "Your getting sloppy Seireitou." Ryun's Master Sharingan activated Supreme Chakra Shield defending Itachi and Ryun from the Rasengan. Ryun used his Soft Physique Modification to make his arms huge and combined to with Strong Arm Technique to crush Minato-Seireitou and Madara-Seireitou. "hmm" the pein-seireitou used shinra tensei to push away the giant arms. the minato-seireitou reveled that he put a teleport tag on ryun, which minato-serieitou used to instantly teleport behind the shield, and kicked ryun and itachi away from each other. THe minato-seireitou used rasengan on ryun and seireitou went after Itachi with Raijuu. Itachi used Forbidden Art: Sharingan Realm, Ninjutsu form and protected himself from Raijuu. Meanwhile Ryun trapped the Minato-Seireitou in the Forbidden Art: Sharingan Realm's Genjutsu form, sapping it's chakra clean then killing the Minato-Seireitou. Ryun then ran out and kicked Seireitou away from Itachi, allowing Itachi to deactivate his shield to conserve chakra. Ryun had a new supply of chakra to finish the battle. "Did you listen to me, ryun? these bodies cannot die, their immortal, hahahaah!!!" said seireitou. "The madara-seireitou used Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to activate Izanagi, whihc makes all the illusions made by madara-seireitou real, so he made 10000 real bodies, all looking like the madara-seireitou and they all attacked ryun and Itachi. "these were made by madara's Izanagi, whihc makes all genjutsu made by him reall, so these arent clones, they're real". All 10000 of the real clones attacked ryun and itachi. Ending the Madness: The Fight Concludes Itachi protects them with Susano'o and seals away all of the Madara-Seireitou's and other Seireitou's, except the original, in an everlasting binding Genjutsu. Ryun then transforms into the Ten Tailed Fox and Itachi jumps onto his head. "Hmm, Seireitou, I can see chakra and from what I see, your getting low on chakra, enough for two more moves perhaps. Well unfortunately we are getting low too, so lets rap this up shall we?" Itachi said as the Ten Tails snarled his response. Seireitou smiled, and the 8 other bodies appear again. "Ha, i told you twice, nothing can destroy these bodies, but yes, i am getting low on chakra, so lets wrap this up with final attack. Itachi and Ryun charge up their remaining chakra togethor for one final attack. Seireitou, drew the power of Kyuubi no Yoko and Thousand Tailed Fox and charged up his final move. He drew his bodies into energy, and combined his energy into one final attack, Kojiki Raijuu. He drew the powers of everyone he could and combined his other ultimate attack, Otohime with Kojiki Raijuu. Seireitou and Itachi on top of the Ten Tailed charged at each other and clashed, each with their strongest attacks, in a universe-shaking clash!! The Ten Tails continued to release chakra, Itachi was also releasing his a gigantic explosion rocked the Land. When the smoke cleared, only Itachi stood. He had just entered the fight and still had a ton of chakra unlike his fallen companions. Tora arrived to scope the situation. Itachi threw Ryun over his shoulder, then left a note on Seireitou, soon after he left with Tora. The note said; Dear Seireitou, ''It's been years since we've spoken and I don't have much time to talk. I know you have much to do and your own responsibilities, but if you ever need a home, you can always come to the Village Hidden in the Mountains. It would be a joy to have my old friend back. Itachi '' Seireitou awoke a few minutes later, and found Itachi's note. He read it, and a small tear appeared on Seireitou's face while he smiled. He got up, and went on his way, but before then, he used a final jutsu to send a messgae to Ryun and Itachi. Dear Ryun and Itachi, ''Our fight was great and i never expected you to be as strong as you were, Ryun. As to you, Itachi, likewise, Otogakure is always open to the two of you. Take care, old friend and new friend. Seireitou '' He then took his leave, and always remembered this day, his rematch with Ryun... and his reunion with his old friend, Itachi. Another tear was drawn and he wiped it, looking forward and also watching towards the future. "Hmm, one day.... Itachi". Category:Fanon Story